Making Choices
by softball2240
Summary: During an accident at Mai's old school,Mai is injured badly and Naru is left to make a tough decision. Stay with his assistant and secret love in Japan, or return to England to finally put his brother to rest. OOC in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story so its gonna suck. But if you do enjoy it somehow, then you are awesome! Anyway credit goes to where it is due. I thank Liz for supporting me to write a story and helping me with some of the details and editing (my spelling might be annoying, I apologize ahead of time). Now to the story!

Disclaimer: softball2240 doesn't own Ghost Hunt in any shape or form.

Mai was working overtime at the office, and had finally finished sorting old case files. Over the past month, Naru had been trusting Mai more, and allowed her to do more around the office. She had been filing more papers, putting away the maps and information Naru had collected when trying to find his dead brother. On the last case, Naru had found him and explained to the rest of the team about his brother. Since they got back from the case, Naru had told Mai to start putting away all of that stuff and put it with all the other stuff that they were packing. So when Mai asked to stay overtime today to finish filling from a case, Naru agreed and let her lock up. " Just make sure you don't destroy the place." He had told Mai.

"Why?" she wondered. As she sat down on the large couch and sighed. "Why does Naru have to be such a narcissist all the time!" No matter what she did, it was imperfect to Naru. Even when she was doing her homework in the office, he was always correcting her. It was nice of him to help her, but then afterwards he would tease her about how stupid she was, and how she should go back to school to become somewhat smart. As Mai was grieving over Naru's pig-headedness, she drifted off to sleep.

Soon after she fell asleep, a tall man wearing dark, shadow like clothes came in. He stood still for a moment looking around the room, then he started walking. He was walking around the office as if he was looking for someone. While passing the long dark couch, the man spotted Mai. He stood still after spotting her, and just admired her sleeping figure. "Mai." the man said. As she was sleeping on the couch, she was thinking about Gene. 'Where is he?' she was thinking.

After the last case and discovering that "Dream Naru" was really Naru's twin brother Gene, she had grown to understand why he was so much nicer to her in her dreams, then in reality. Gene had told Mai that he was her spirit guide and was leading her through her dreams on all of the cases they had been on. He also explained to her more about PK and about her powers. To Mai, Gene was her best friend. As Mai was wondering where Gene was, Gene had started to admire her in the 'real world'.

As Gene reached out to Mai, he wondered what her reaction would be when she discovered that she would never see him again. Tomorrow was the day that his brother Noll would be taking his body back to England, so that he could finally be put to rest. Mai didn't know about this, because his idiot scientist of a brother didn't tell her yet. The truth was that he didn't want to leave her, but he had to. As Gene got closer to the still figure, he started to caress her face. "Goodbye Mai, be safe." As he said this, he bent down and kissed her forehead, then disappeared.

When Mai woke up the next day, she was confused for two reasons. One was why Gene wasn't in her dream last night. Even when they didn't have a case coming up, he would still be there and they would just talk about things. The second was she didn't realize where she was. "Where am I?" She asked herself. After looking around for a few minutes, she realized that she was still in the office at SPR. Realizing that Naru would be surprised that she was actually on time to work for once, she took advantage of the situation. It would be at least an hour until Lin and Naru would be coming in. Since she knew that Naru would be demanding tea when he saw her at the office, she decided to start making his tea. Getting up from the couch, she walked towards the kitchenette to start on his tea. 'Today will be full of surprises!' Mai thought, and she was right. It _was _going to be a day full of surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks you guys for all your comments and supporting me! Ok so I came up with the next chapter and hopefully they will be longer than the first one. Anyway criticism is always welcome so I can improve and make the story more enjoyable to read. So instead of me talking I'll get to the story.

Disclaimer: softball2240 doesn't own Ghost Hunt :(

Chapter 2

Mai was wondering about last night. For some reason, she had no dreams (which for her was very rare) and she was sure that she felt someone kiss her last night for some odd reason. ' Nah, it must have been my imagination.' She thought. Just thinking of someone kissing her made her blush. Soon after she got over her blush, she heard the kettle. When she took it off the stove, she started to steep the tea and wait for it to finish.

A few seconds later, she heard the door open. Looking from the kitchenette, she saw who was at the door. When she got a better view of who it was, she saw that it was Naru. He was standing in the partially opened doorway with his long black trench coat on. As she got a closer look at him, she noticed that he look wet as if he was just in a rainstorm. ' Guess it's raining.' She thought. Finally deciding to make her presence known, she spoke up.

"Hi Naru! Do you want some tea?" Even if she asked, she still knew that he was going to want tea, but she decided to ask. Naru turned around after undoing his coat and notice her. At first he just stared at the hyper teen, but then he nodded. When Mai got her prediction confirmed, she turned around and left to the kitchenette to finish his tea. While Mai went to finish the tea, Naru went to his office where he would be waiting for his tea.

When Mai finished his tea, she went to Naru's office. Before she entered, she knocked on the door (notifying that it was her). When she got in the room, she saw Naru sitting at his desk packing up files and maps that he had out. Mai was going to ask him what he was doing, but then she remembered that she had his tea in her hands. She placed it on his desk and started heading back out the door. "Mai wait." Naru called her back into the room. Mai felt a sudden chill go down her spine as he called her name. She turned around, shut the door, and waited for her narcissistic boss to tell her what ever it was that he needed to say.

To Mai, he looked like he was having trouble putting together what he wanted to say. "If you don't have anything to say, then I'll be leaving." She then turned around and faced the door to leave the room. As she did so, Naru stood up and grabbed her elbow and spun her back around. As she stared at Naru dumbfounded, he spoke. "Mai, Lin and I are going back……… to England, and we aren't coming back." As she faced Naru, he noticed the confusion, sadness, and anger in her eyes.

Mai didn't know what to say. Instead, she turned around. "I'll go and get you some more tea then." As she left, the tears that were in her eyes started to fall, but Naru didn't see. As she left, Naru felt relieved and sad. He was glad that he was finally able to tell her, and that he wouldn't be called a wimp by Lin anymore, but he was also sad for some reason. But whatever that reason was, he couldn't figure it out. 'Why?' He thought.

As Mai ran out of the office, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. After finally being able understand and get to know Naru, he was going to leave. She felt as if her heart was ripped out of her. So instead of just trying to calm down in the office while making her boss a new cup of tea, she ran out of the office. She didn't know where she was going, but it felt good to run and relieve her stress. After ten minutes of running, she finally stopped and looked around. At first, she wasn't sure where she was, but then after thinking for a while she realized where she was.

Mai had run to the place that she first meet Naru. At her high school. Mai walked into the school and wandered through the halls. The halls had reminded her of all the places where they had cases, when they would run through a hall and then soon after meet the horror in a room. As she was beginning to remember all the cases they had been on, she remembered the first day and first case with Naru. While she was thinking about this, she wondered what her life would have been without meeting Naru. To Mai, Naru had changed her life drastically, from going to school and hanging with her friends, to having a job, skipping school more frequently, seeing strange things, and getting injured more often. As she was thinking about this, Naru was thinking the same thing, about what his life would have been like without Mai.

Naru was grieving in his office, wondering where Mai had gone. About ten minutes after she left, Lin came into the office. As he entered the office, being as he was late, he was wondering where the super active girl was. He checked the whole apartment looking for her, but he didn't find her. Finally after going through the whole office he decided to check Noll's office. Even if she was there, he didn't want to bother him. Noll was supposed to tell Mai that they were leaving for England, and not coming back. 'Well better late then never that he told her.' Lin thought.

Now with Lin's experiences with the over emotional girl she probably wouldn't take the new well. As Lin knocked on the door, he knew that he would probably come face-to-face with an angry Mai. "Come in Mai." Noll said. This made Lin freeze for a moment. He realized that Noll didn't know that Mai wasn't here either. "Noll its me, where's Mai?"

As Lin entered, Naru looked shocked for a moment, but then composed himself. "She said that she was going to make some more tea for me." After saying that, he stared at his empty cup. 'Typical' Lin thought. After he got over his empty cup of tea, he looked and Lin and asked, " Where is Mai anyway?" Finally, Lin understood the situation completely. Naru didn't know where Mai was or realize that she wasn't in the office. After Lin breathed in and relaxed he spoke, "Noll, she's not here."

After Naru realized what Lin was saying, he stood up and ran out of the office. "Noll! Noll get back here!" Lin shouted out after Naru. But it was too late for Lin to stop Naru; he was already at full speed going to look for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for all the support and encouragement to write more. Anyway sorry it took so long for me to post, but I had a HUGE test to study for (which I got an 80 on!) so I didn't have anytime to write. So if any of you want to help make this story better, I need your criticism because I'm not always the best at seeing mistakes in my writing. Anyway enough of me talking and ON TO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: softball2240 doesn't own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters sadly.

He was trying to figure out where she could have wondered to, but he was lost……. literally. Naru had no clue where he was and needed to figure that out before he got lost even more. He was looking around the area, and then felt like an idiot when he finally realized where he was. He was standing on the grounds of Mai's high school. This was the first place that Naru had met the girl.

She had been with her two friends after school in her classroom telling ghost stories. Naru had scared the girls (quite easily now that he thought about it) by saying the number four after the group had finished counting. The three girls had screamed, and had freaked out more when he had turned on the lights. Now that he looked back to that day, he thought it was rather ironic that he had first met her when she was telling ghost stories, and now she worked for him by hunting ghosts.

As he was thinking about that time, a small smile appeared on his face. He was trying to get information at the time and tried to seem friendly, but Mai, even back then, could see through his façade. But soon it had disappeared. He had to look for Mai before she harmed herself, because unfortunately she was prone to any kind of danger.

As if Naru could predict the future, he heard a scream coming from one of the upstairs classrooms. Naru quickly ran up the stairs and to the classroom to see if it was Mai who had screamed. As he was running up the stairs and the scream was clearer, he knew that it was Mai. "Who else has that scream?" He asked himself. As he got closer to the classroom, he hoped that Mai was ok and just freaked out.

Mai had screamed. What else was she supposed to do when she had walked over to the corner of the room and her leg fell through the floor. As she freaked out from the sudden fall, she did what she normally did when something was wrong and screamed. It became something natural for her to do whenever something happened when they were on a case, and anywhere else if she thought about it. As she tried to figure out what happened, she noticed a figure outside of the doorway.

When Naru had entered the room, he saw Mai in the corner of the room, with one leg through the floor. Rolling his eyes mentally, he went over to her and smirked. "Do you get in trouble just by walking?" Naru was joking with her, and he knew that she was going to get angry, but he didn't care. Mai's face was turning red in the face, and she started to look like a tomato. "WELL EXCUSE ME if I just HAPPEN to be accident prone!" Mai yelled.

It was obvious now that Mai was angry with Naru, and was very embarrassed for one reason or another. Mai was loosing her calmness, and was struggling now that the floor around her was getting weaker. Just then, Naru realized that she was struggling. As Naru walked over, he could hear the floor creaking, and realized that it was going to break from under her in a matter of seconds.

As Naru grabbed her waist, the floor beneath her broke and both of her legs fell through. Mai then realized that if she didn't hold onto Naru, then she wouldn't be on the floor same floor with him anymore. As Mai understood what Naru was doing, she wrapped both arms around Naru's neck and held on. "Naru I'm scared!" Mai said. She was getting scared that she would fall from the 3rd floor, down to the first. Panicking wasn't helping her, but she didn't know what else to do.

Naru tried to pull her up, but she was stuck. All Naru was doing was keeping her from falling down to the first floor. 'Why is it that she always gets stuck in these horrible situations?' Naru thought. Finally, Naru found where Mai was stuck and tried breaking off pieces of the floor, so he could pull her up. As Naru started breaking pieces of the floor, Mai clutched to Naru tighter. "Its ok." Naru told her. As he broke off more flooring, Naru was able to pull her out of the floor. While being lifted up, Mai felt something sharp scratch her and winced in pain. As he lifted her out of the hole, he looked at her and noticed how cut up she was.

Mai was clutching to Naru as he pulled her out of the hole. Her legs felt like fire was running through them. Once he got her out of the hole, Mai still clutched to his shirt. Only until she felt Naru stroking her back did she realize that she was crying. "Its ok Mai. You're safe now." Naru soothed her. As he rubbed her back, she started to calm down and was able to pull herself together.

As he was wiping off the tears from her face, he noticed that she felt a little warm, but decided that it was probably from her blushing. After she had stopped crying and started to breathe normally again, Naru started to stand up. When he stood up, he noticed that Mai was trying to stand as well, but was having some difficulties. "Mai can you walk?" He asked, keeping his mask on, but really he was concerned about her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been busy with a project (which I still haven't finished) and of course studying for math. Daylight savings messed me up to, so I've been tired for the past 2 days (explains more to my laziness). But enough about my troubles, I should just continue on to the story and stop procrastinating. So I finally got some inspiration and hopefully I will update the next chapter faster. Oh and for everyone who wants to know, the next chapter will have more of them realizing their feelings.

Disclaimer: softball2240 doesn't own Ghost Hunt, if I did, then there would already be a second season!

"Mai can you walk?" Naru asked. Mai didn't know. Her legs were now burning with pain, and she was feeling hot. She was afraid that she would have to got to the hospital, and be left there alone to heal, while Naru was in England. 'That's right he's leaving tomorrow.' Mai thought. While she was stuck in her thoughts, Naru was trying to move Mai away from the weak spot in the floor.

Finally Mai remembered that Naru had asked her a question and answered. "Naru, I don't think I can move my legs very well." Mai said. Mai's answer made Naru nervous and cautious about how he was moving her around. He didn't want to cause her more pain then she already was. She had deep gashes running down her legs, which were still bleeding. Along with her bloody legs, her hands were cut up from scraping against the floorboards.

Wanting help, Naru picked Mai up, and walked slowly over to a chair for her to sit down in. Naru knew that he needed to get help for her, so he pulled out his cell phone and called an ambulance to come to the school and pick her up. Naru didn't think that Lin would be very enthusiastic to come and pick Naru up at the hospital, but he wouldn't have a choice. For the time being, Naru was going to stay at Mai's side for as long as he could. Before he would have to say good-bye.

Naru was determined on staying with Mai until he knew that she was safe. The rain outside was getting quieter, but it was still raining. As Naru recalled his conversation with the hospital, he remembered that he forgot to mention that they were on the third floor. "shit" he muttered.

However in a few minutes, thumping of footsteps could be heard from the hallway. Once they had reached the two, the ambulence team brought Mai out into the ambulence. Naru was with Mai the whole time, holding her hand while in the ambulence on the way to the hospital. During the ride, the meds asked Naru questions about what had happened to Mai.

Once they got to the hospital, Mai was wheeled away to a room while Naru had to stay in the waiting room. Naru didn't think that anything serious was going to be wrong with Mai, but knowing her you never know. Naru knew that Lin would be starting to get impatient with him, so he decided to call Lin and tell him what happened.

Lin was in the office waiting for Noll to come back with an angry if not crying Mai. It was getting late, and he was starting to wonder where Noll was. Even if it was still raining, it shouldn't take _this _long to walk her back here if not back home. Lin was then startled as he heard his phone ring. As he looked at the caller ID, he knew that Noll wouldn't be coming back to the office.

"Hello? Yes I'm still at the office Noll, why?" When Lin heard where he was, he was startled but he soon calmed down as he heard that it was Main in the hospital and not Noll. "Right Noll I'll be over there in a few minutes." Lin hung up the phone and sighed. He then went to the van to go meet up with Noll at the hospital.

Naru was getting worried. It had nearly been half an hour since Mai had been admitted, but no news yet or Lin. 'Where is he?' Naru thought. Other than thinking about what Lin was doing that could take him so long, he was also wondering if the cuts on her body were really that serious. As he was about to get angry and storm up to the lady at the desk, when a doctor came in.

"Taniyama Mai party?" the doctor asked. Naru was the only one to stand up, and walked up to the doctor. "So how is Mai?" he asked. The doctor started at him for a minute but then signaled Naru to follow. "It seems that she has twisted her ankle, and has some mild bruises and cuts on her legs, back, and hands. We wanted to make sure that those were the only things wrong, but then we noticed some symptoms."

Naru was a little taken back by this. "Symptoms? Like what?" He asked. As they continued walking down the hall, the doctor explained. "We noticed that she had a fever, and that every once in awhile her foot would twitch randomly, and that her jaw would lock." To Naru, who wasn't a doctor, it just sounded like she got a fever from the bad weather, and was uncomfortable with whatever the doctors where doing to her.

But the doctor continued. "So we did a few tests and found something." The doctor paused in the hallway in front of a door. After waiting for the doctor to continue, Naru looked at the door as well. Currently the door was labeled "306". If Naru remembered correctly, that was the room Mai was in.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes it is the chapter you have all been waiting for! The chapter where I reveal what's wrong with Mai. So anyway I had been waiting for a package, and it finally came yesterday! Anyway I would just like to say I'm sorry to my cousin cuz I told her that I would watch it with her over Spring Break, but it's a week away and I _really_ cant wait that long. And u kno that project I mentioned last time? Well I got and 80/75 on it!!!! Oh yea I'm supposed to be talking about my story. "sweat drop" uhh….. Disclaimer please!

Disclaimer: softball2240 does not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters. However she does take the blame for watching her DVD and breaking a promise.

"I GET IT ALREADY!"

"After the test we discovered that she has tetanus." The doctor finally told Naru. Naru didn't know what to say, so instead of speaking, he opened the door to Mai's room. When he walked in, he noticed Mai on the bed sleeping with an oxygen mask over her face and an IV in her arm. As he got closer to her, he noticed all the bandages on her legs and forearms. They were tightly wrapped on the injured areas, to make sure that they didn't come loose.

"Where did you say that she got scratched with rusted metal?" Naru asked. He was curious because _most_ people he knew got their tetanus shot. But knowing Mai, he knew that she obviously either didn't have the money to get it, or just forgot to get it.

"She got cut on her right wrist." The doctor told Naru. Just as Naru reached the bed, the doctor spoke again to him. "Just call me if she starts behaving strangely." As he walked out of the door, Naru starred at him. 'I wonder where Lin is! I could really use his laptop right about now.' He thought.

As he looked down at the sleeping girl, he started to take in her appearance. She looked pale. Her face had lost its bright pink color, and all of the bandages that were on her had a slight pink color to them. "Oh Mai….." Naru sighed. He rubbed her had, trying to get some color into them. She was always getting hurt no matter where she was.

It made Naru sad when he thought about Mai getting hurt. Now he was going to leave and couldn't stay by her side even when she was hurt or not. This was making Naru feel guilty. If he had told her about his plans on leaving earlier, then she wouldn't have gotten hurt and even if she did, he would have been able to stay with her while she healed. But it was too late to regret what he didn't do now.

As he moved his eyes over her body, he noticed that every once in awhile there would be a sudden spasm in her foot or had. 'Is that normal?' he thought. He couldn't believe that when they where at the school and he looked over her that he didn't notice anything wrong. "Damn" he cursed. As his eyes looked over at her right wrist, he noticed that it was wrapped with something different then the other areas. 'Probably to help it from spreading further' He thought. "Where is Lin?" Naru spoke. As he was about to take out his phone and call the man, he was in the doorway.

When Lin saw the scene before him, he was a little shocked at Noll, but was also trying to hide a smile. When Noll looked up to face Lin, he looked sad and annoyed. Definitely something not normal to see from Noll. "Lin did you finish packing all of the stuff from the office?" Naru asked. He was obviously hiding something from Lin, but he couldn't figure out what it was. "Yes everything is packed, that is why it took me so long to get here." He responded.

"Ok. Then you can lock up the office whenever you wish to." Naru stated. Lin nodded after Naru had finished speaking. When he was done talking, Noll looked back down at Mai.

Lin walked over to Mai's bed and looked at the girl. She didn't look like her usual peppy self. Even if she wasn't all cheery and happy, she still wore bandages. 'Well that's not unusual.' He thought. Around the office Mai was always getting hurt and it wasn't unusual to see her with a bandage on. But now seeing her with a breathing mask, and an IV connected to her, it made him feel sorry for the girl. "She twisted her ankle and has tetanus." Noll told Lin.

Lin was shocked to hear this. Someone getting tetanus wasn't common because they had shots for it, but naturally Mai never got that shot. "Well isn't it just her luck to get it." Lin stated. Noll just kept staring at Mai and looked not amused at Lin's comment.

Naru kept on thinking that he wouldn't be able to help her. That he would just leave her in this terrible state while he goes back to England. She would be helpless and wouldn't have anyone to comfort her really, except maybe Ayako and Bou-san. But they wouldn't be able to help her all the time.

"I'm not going." He said. At this Lin was confused. "Going where?" He asked. Naru then said the statement that he thought he would never be able to say. "Back to England."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!!!! Yay! Anyway if you haven't read my profile, I will fill you in on some stuff. Ok so I apologize ahead of time, because I am like EXTREMELY busy this month, so I wont be able to post as often as I would like to. Also HappyBunny855 pointed out that people probably don't know what Tetanus is so I will gladly clear that up here. Tetanus: an infection of the nervous system with potentially deadly bacteria. Okey dokey now that that's all done let us continue with the story!

Disclaimer: softball2240 does not own Ghost Hunt or Tetanus… if I did I would be rich.

Lin was shocked at Noll. He was still trying to make sure that he had heard correctly, and wasn't just imagining things. But after staring at the teen in front of him, he knew that he had heard him correctly.

He couldn't just decide not to go back, he had to! Everything that they had come to Japan for was finished. They had found Gene and were going to be able to finally put him to rest. But for Noll now to _just _realize his feeling for the girl in front of him. "Noll you really can be dense sometimes. You _just _realized your feeling for Mai and now we have to leave! Honestly Noll you can be stupid sometimes."

Naru looked shocked at what Lin had just said, but he still continued. "You should have realized this awhile ago, then you wouldn't be in this situation! Noll its too late to cancel the flight and I don't know or really care what you do at this point, but if you get in trouble with your parents for not being at your brother's funeral, don't blame me!"

Everything was quiet in the room. Naru was still getting over the shock from what Lin had just told him. But he was right, he _should _have realized earlier his feeling for her. He loved her and that was something he should have known from the start. He should have told her, and now looking back he definitely had the opportunities to tell her. 'Probably because of Lin.' He thought. But he never realized, or took advantage of those opportunities and now he was in a predicament.

If he did follow his words and not go with Lin back to England, then he would have to deal with his parents and there rants about why he didn't come back for the funeral and such. But he could tell them that he would be going back as soon as Mai (his girlfriend) was out of the hospital and could travel with him over there. But then again not going to his brother's funeral did seem like a terrible thing to do, especially since they were so close.

As Naru was thinking about his decision, he noticed something was different. All of a sudden Mai started having problems breathing and he noticed that parts of her body were starting to have spasm attacks. "Call a doctor!" Naru yelled. When Lin started to understand what was going on, he pushed the button that called a doctor into the room.

Naru started to panic in his own special way, and started rubbing her hand to try and calm Mai, and himself a little. He knew that if she weren't treated right away then she would injure her body and maybe die. As he thought that, he wished he didn't. Yes it was a possibility, but losing someone else close to him would be terrible.

A few seconds later, the doctor and 3 nurses came running into the room and started directly injecting her with antibiotics and other medications. While the doctor and nurses were trying to get control over the situation, a young blonde nurse went up to Naru and Lin, and asked them to leave the room when they left the room, Naru immediately slumped down to the floor with his hands over his face, and his head on his knees.

Lin didn't know what to think of the boy on the floor. Too many things were going on all at the same time, and it was wearing him out and making him lose his mask. Lin wasn't sure if he wanted to know exactly _what _was going on in the boys mind, however if he didn't help him calm down a little, then he would lose control over his PK. That would cause larger problems than what was going on right now.

"Noll you have to calm down, otherwise we won't be able to help her or know if Mai is alright. If you get injured, then there would be more of a problem, and you would worry Mai when she wakes up." Lin tried to calm him down, and it was starting to help, but he was still upset and in a ball on the floor. 'Well at least he gained some control over his emotions.' Lin thought.

It was about ten minutes after the trauma that the doctor came out. He didn't pay any attention to Naru on the floor, but spoke in an urgent tone. "Can I talk to you two for a minute? It's important, and has to do with Ms. Taniyama." At the mention of Mai, Naru stood up and nodded. The two then followed the doctor down a long hallway; until they reached what Naru assumed was his office.

When they reached the room, the doctor opened the door as if inviting them in. When they entered the large room, they sat down in two dark brown chairs. While sitting down, the doctor went around his desk and sat down. After rummaging through some of the papers in front of him, he found the one he was looking for and spoke to the two men in front of him.

"We hoped it wouldn't get this bad so quickly, but unfortunately it did." As the doctor spoke, Naru went into a panicked state, and started worrying over Mai. "It seems that the infection has spread further throughout her body, and is starting to cause more serious problems. So in order to help her survive, we're going to have to do surgery on the infected area, in order to prevent further spreading of bacteria."

After hearing this, Naru was shocked beyond any other emotion,wondering what Mai was going through, and if she was even going to live after the surgery. Knowing that Naru wasn't going to be able to take anymore of this, Lin took control of the situation. "So your saying that you need some paperwork filled out in order to continue, correct?" Lin spoke up. Surprised at his knowledge of medical issues and such important things, the doctor nodded and handed him the paperwork that needed to be filled out.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I have gotten a little bit of time to post a new chapter. Ok so now I got into softball (yay) for the district and have practices on Tuesdays and Thursdays. But even with this I am going to try and post as often as I can. And don't hate me if this chapter is short I apologize ahead of time, but I can tell you that the next chapter is going to be longer than usual. Oh yea and my favorite part of writing this story is in here as well! If you can guess what it is, then u kno that I am like any other Ghost Hunt fan.

And thank you to my favorite cousin who added a little part to this chapter and posted it for me because I couldn't!

Disclaimer: softball2240 does not own Ghost Hunt.

As Lin was filling out the paperwork, Naru decided that it was best if he tried to calm down in someway or another and move around instead of sitting all the time. "Lin I'm going to walk around for awhile." Naru waited until he saw a sign from Lin that it was ok. When Lin nodded, Naru took that as a yes, and then left the room. To him, he needed a break from hospitals. Whether it was he in a hospital or seeing someone in one, he hated them. They made him feel worse than he really was (and he didn't like that feeling). So instead of being a prisoner in a hospital, Naru walked out.

He really didn't want to think about Mai or the fact that he was leaving Japan soon, so instead he tried to think about something else. But this was proven difficult. All Naru had in his head was his discovered feeling about the girl, and what had just happened the past few hours.

While he was walking down the street, he didn't notice where he was walking and bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going idiot!" The man turned around to glare at the black-clad teen. "I wouldn't have to if you weren't walking back and forth on the sidewalk like a drunk." Naru murmured, and then continued walking. When he was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around he was startled. He wasn't expecting to have more interaction with this person (who ever they were), but apparently he was.

When Naru faced the person in front of him, he received a hard punch to his cheek. As he realized what had happened, the searing pain from the punch soon reached his nerves. His cheek was now turning a dark red color with the outline of a fist showing. Trying not to lose control, Naru punched the tall man back, and then tried escaping from him. Unfortunately for him, he was surrounded by who he supposed was the guy's gang.

There was no way for Naru to get around them without having to fight them in some way or another. 'So this is how it is?' He sighed. As he looked around at the gang surrounding him, he noted that the street where he was deserted. 'Figures' he thought. This was becoming more and more of a situation, which Mai would get herself into. Just then, the gang members started to punch wildly at Naru, noticing he wasn't paying attention to them and stuck in his thoughts. Finally after being punched in the groin, he fell to the sidewalk in pain and the gang started to beat him more forcefully now that they knew his weak spots.

What they didn't know was that Naru was restricting his strength. He knew that if he used his PK that they would be out in a matter of seconds, but that would cause more problems. While a fist came flying towards Naru's head, he caught it before it made contact. The guy whose fist Naru was holding looked shocked and was soon thrown at another gang member.

As the two men toppled over, Naru stood up. The three still standing members starred at Naru for a moment, then charged at him holding knives. As the men were getting closer, Naru was trying to figure a way to dodge the men and their sharp knives. As they reached Naru, he had come up with a way to dodge them. He knew that with the way they were running at him they wouldn't be able to stop, so simply ducking down would be the best way to ignore getting killed.

Just as he figured, they couldn't stop and collided into each other, one dieing from being stabbed in the chest. "Well, I'm glad I wasn't in between them." He spoke. The three living men on the ground just glared at him. For once in his life, Naru felt like an idiot. Just then, Naru felt a sudden pain in his right leg. Looking down he saw that one of the men had reached over to his right leg and made a deep gash in his leg. As the pain became more evident to him, he was losing blood and becoming weaker. If he wanted to live, then he was going to have to get rid of these guys. The only problem was that he didn't know how.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update this chapter! Anyway I found some time in my schedule to squeeze in a new chapter so without further ado chapter 8! and today we had a scrimmage........ we lost........ badly :( well i guess we gonna have to try harder. oh and also friday i have my confirmation (yay!) so i gonna not be able to write at all on friday and saturday, and then sunday i have my cuz (shout out to tori!) birthday party. then its NJASK. so since we get no hw then i prob gonna update alot! well anyway i thank everyone who has continued to read my story and see how i wreck the end (maybe... we'll see).

Disclaimer: softball2240 does not own anything to do with Ghost Hunt

As Lin finished the paperwork, he stood up and handed the papers back to the doctor. "Thank you. We will start surgery right away and call you when we are finished. If we need you again, we'll call." As Lin listened to the doctor, he thought that the surgery would take awhile until it was done. ' Maybe I can close up the office.' He thought. After his last thought, Lin noted that the doctor stopped talking. He nodded as to show that he understood and was paying attention to what the doctor was saying, then walked out of the room. As he strolled down the halls, he wondered where Naru was. Figuring he should tell Naru where he was going, he searched the hospital. After ten minutes of searching, he decided he wasn't there. (what a shock.)

Walking out to the van, he decided to try calling Naru on his cell phone, to tell him that he was going to lock up the office and that Mai's surgery was starting. Why he didn't think of this before, who knows. As he called Naru's cell phone, he entered the car. When he started the car, he could hear a ringing noise. As he looked down at the passenger seat, he found Naru's cell phone lying on there ringing. 'Guess he left it here when he was getting his jacket earlier.' Lin thought. Figuring Naru went to the office, Lin drove out of the parking lot and left towards the office.

Naru was in pain. Not emotional pain, no he was over his feelings dealing with Mai's situation and what he felt for her. He was in physical pain. The three large guys surrounding him were having fun since he couldn't fight back. Currently both his legs and arms had severe cuts from their sharp, cold knives running through them. Before he noticed that his cell phone wasn't in his pocket. So now his only chance of surviving was using his PK, otherwise he would die from blood lose. "Guess I have no choice" he mumbled.

Out of nowhere, a bright light was surrounding Naru. Slowly the gang members backed away from the glowing figure, and started to drop their weapons. Naru stood up and looked at them with a blank stare. He turned slowly towards the large group of men and with the 'white light' shot all of them in different directions. As the gang members tried standing up, Naru was giving a vicious glare as if challenging them to try standing up again. The three men stared at him, then at each other, soon after running like lightning away from him.

After a few minutes, Naru calmed down and the light started to disappear from around him. When it completely disappeared, Naru slumped to the ground and tried breathing normally again. When his breathing was calm enough for him to be able to move, he stood up and started walking back to the hospital. After five minutes of walking, it was becoming too hard for Naru to breathe again, causing him to stop walking. Soon afterwards he passed out.

As Lin was riding to the office, he noticed a dark figure lying on the sidewalk. As Lin drove by, he just took it as a random drunk guy passed out on the street. But as he started to think more and more about what the figure on the street looked like, he realized that it was Naru. Quickly turning around Lin went back over to where he saw Naru. 'Please let him just be drunk! Please let him _not _have used his PK' Lin thought. As he got out of the van, he noticed that blood was starting to pool around his still figure.

Frightened that he was dead, Lin rushed over to the still figure on the ground. As Lin reached Naru, he flipped him over to see what his status was. When he looked at the teen, he noticed that he wasn't breathing, had several large cuts on his body, and had _definitely_ used his PK. "Great just my luck. Now two people are going to be in the hospital." Lin spoke. As Lin was picking Naru up to take him over to the van to drive over to the hospital, he hoped that he wasn't too late.

A/N: how does my writing keep getting shorter?!?!?!?!?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey sorry it took me so long to update this chapter but a lot of stuff has happened this week. (Some good some bad) so I apologize for my lateness in updating. Liz i thank you for talking to me during my panic mode and hopefully i will see you saturday! Ok so this week is testing and I got no homework so I got a lot of time to write this chapter and here it is. Tomorrow is my birthday so I won't be writing at all tomorrow (getting a bday present from my boyfriend! dont know what it is but i really cant wait!!!) ok last thing before I start with the new chapter, this chapter I have decided is dedicated to thearistocrat because her review was the kindest thing I ever heard (thank you!) and well that's about it.

Disclaimer: softball2240 does not own Ghost Hunt. But that would be an AWESOME birthday present. hehe

Lin had checked over Naru, and decided to just rush to the hospital without trying to stop the bleeding. Lin picked Naru up and brought him to the car where he placed him in the front seat. When Lin made sure Naru wouldn't move around in his seat, he went to the driver's seat and speed over to the hospital. While he was driving over to the hospital, he called them to let them know that he was coming.

When they had arrived at the hospital, there already was a medical team waiting for them to arrive. As Lin walked into the hospital, the medical team was already moving towards the unconscious boy and rushing him to the emergency room. Lin stood still for a minute trying to take in all that had happened. Once he had gotten all the facts straight, he went over to his laptop and wrote down the events. As Lin had finished recording recent events he tried to figure out what he was going to do. Since the two teenagers were in the hospital, it was going to be impossible for them to go to England by tomorrow. 'Well I guess Noll was right when he said he wasn't going back to England" He thought.

Figuring that he had about an hour before he was going to get news for either teenager, he decided to try and close the office (once again). First however, Lin thought it would be best to call Luella and Martin, to tell them that Noll was in the hospital and they wouldn't be able to make it back to England for tomorrow's funeral. So Lin walked up to the desk and told them that if they needed him, to call him on his cell phone. The secretary at the desk nodded and Lin made his way out of the hospital.

As Lin walked out of the hospital, he dialed his phone to call Luella. "Hello Luella? Yes it's me. Yes everything's fine, but you'll have to have the funeral without us. Well he's in the hospital. Yes he did. I believe that he was in a fight as well. All-right then. See you in a month Luella. Yes I will make sure to look after him. Bye." After talking to Luella on the phone, Lin had discovered that Luella thought it would be best that they should stay in Japan until Naru was out of the hospital and after he recovered from being in the hospital. So they would have the funeral without them and pay Gene their wishes of passing on peacefully.

Soon after his conversation with Luella was over, Lin had reached the office. He wailed up the staircase up to the office and looked through the door. Inside of the office, it was just an empty apartment. All the furniture was moved to the middle area where they usually interviewed clients for cases (which were mostly rejected). The furniture also was rapped in plastic so they wouldn't get damaged while being taken out of the room later by the owner of the building. Lin put the key into the lock, and then twisted the key to lock the door, never to be opened by Naru or himself again.

As Lin was leaving to go back to the hospital, his phone started ringing. Lin picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked

"Is this Koujo Lin?'

"Yes it is. To whom may I be speaking to?"

"Oh sorry, it's Dr. Clover, Taniyama Mai's doctor. I was just informing you that her surgery was a success and she is now recovering."

Lin was thankful for this news, and happy to hear that the young girl was all right. "Ok, I will be at the hospital in a few minutes. But may I ask a question?" Lin asked. The doctor paused for a second before answering. "Yes go right ahead."

"I have another person admitted in the hospital, Kazuya Shibuya. I was wondering if they could both be admitted in the same room. The doctor thought about this for a moment and then answered. "I suppose that would be possible."

"Thank you." He responded. After saying goodbye, Lin hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey sorry for the long wait! I don't know why but I haven't had a lot of time to go on the computer. But whatever! Anyway I promise that this chapter is going to be longish compared to other chapters (maybe another reason why it took me so long to post.) so anyway here is chapter 10! And just so u kno this is a _story_ so I can do whatever I want and be ridiculous at times!

Disclaimer: softball2240 doesn't own Ghost Hunt

Lin had reached the hospital a few minutes after he had received the call from Dr. Clover, Mai's doctor. When he entered the hospital, he noticed that it was more crowded then when he had left. He swiftly made his way over to the desk to see where he was going. "May I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked. She had dark black hair that was pulled out of her face into a bun, so Lin could clearly see the purple tint of color in her eyes. "Yes I am here to see Ms. Taniyama Mai." He answered the young lady. The girl put one finger up noting that she was looking for her information. After a few minutes of typing on the computer, she had found what she was looking for. "Ah her it is! Yes Ms. Taniyama is in room 306, you may go in and see her." "Thank you." Lin answered. After gaining this information Lin walked down the hallways in the direction of Mai's room.

It didn't take Lin very long to reach the room. Looking at the door, it was labeled "Room 306 Taniyama Mai." As Lin opened the door, he noticed that the room had changed since he was last there. There were now two beds, one occupied while the other was empty, ready for whenever a patient was going to need it. The room also had a mini fridge installed, and new window treatments. The room looked a lot brighter than it was before, more cheery and full of life. But Lin didn't really care about these things; all he really wanted to make sure of was that Mai was ok.

Lin walked over to Mai and noticed that she was a lot better than before. Her face had more color to it; instead of a pale color it was now a shade of light pink. She wasn't hooked to wires anymore either, she still had bandages all over her body though, covering and healing her cuts and bruises. On the area where they had to do surgery, it had thicker bandages. Her breathing was also steadier and even, which was better than before when her breathing was uneven and shallow. But even thought it was a lot better she was still on a breathing machine, probably for precautions.

Lin decided to sit down in a chair that was near her bed so he could A) be more comfortable and B) be able to type on his laptop, because standing up and using a laptop would be difficult. While on his laptop, he updated file information, recent events, and when he was done with those things decided to play Pac Man since he had nothing else to do. Usually when Lin had finished his work he would play video games, but no one knew about this except for himself. After playing for half an hour and reaching a new high score, he heard movement coming from Mai's bed. 'Could she be up?' Lin thought. As he looked over at the bed, he saw two chocolate brown eyes start to open up on the girl's face.

When Mai first woke up, she noticed that the room she was in looked different than the last time she was awake. As soon as the doctors came when her body was having spasms, they drugged her so she would be asleep and unaware of what was going on and what they were doing to her. Because of this she had no clue what had happened to her after they drugged her. Looking around and focusing on the present, she noticed that Lin was sitting in a chair next to her watching with wary eyes. "Lin? What happened while I was asleep?" She asked. Her voice was hoarse and showed that she hadn't used it in awhile. Noticing that Naru wasn't around, she started to worry. Obviously while she was unconscious, something had happened.

"WHAT?!?!!?" Mai screeched. "That narcissistic IDIOT! Why would he use his powers if he knew he was going to become injured from it?! Honestly, it's like he doesn't think sometimes!" She had been ranting since Lin finished his summary of Naru's little escapade about five minutes ago.

Lin smiled. He knew that Mai was going to have a fit over what Naru had done, but it was a good thing. It proved even more that Mai was in love with Naru, who was currently unaware that Mai was awake. "So let me get this straight. He was in a fight, used his powers, and is now in the hospital? NOT GOING TO HIS BROTHERS FUNERAL!!!!" Mai checked with Lin. Getting all of the information she just learned from Lin was a lot for her to handle. 'That idiot! what was he thinking using his damn powers like that!!!'

"Yes Mai that's all true. Now I'm going to call a doctor in to make sure that you're all right and stuff." Ever since he had told her what had happened she had been all hyper and was going to end up hurting herself at one point. So Lin called Dr. Clover in and was playing Pac Man again, until she came in. When Dr. Clover came in, Mai had calmed down a bit and was for some strange reason, reading a book. 'Naru would soo tease me if he were in here' she thought. "Well look whose up?" Dr. Clover stated as she started checking Mai's vitals. Mai put her book down and stayed still for the doctor so that she could do what was needed to be done. "Well everything's looking better than you were right after the surgery was over. Oh and let me explain what we did in surgery to you Mai. To put it in simple terms, we cut out the areas where the tetanus was first spotted." She explained.

As the doctor was explaining, Mai was listening, but was getting sleepy. She rested her head on her pillow, and that was basically the end of it. She fell asleep right away and wasn't going to wake up from anything. "Ah well it looks like she took her medicine ok." Dr. Clover stated. "You see Mr. Koujo, while I was checking her over, I noticed that she was a little stressed and she does need some more sleep after the surgery she was in."

"I understand." Lin said. It was a simple explanation and was the best for her to get some sleep. Now that Mai was alright, Lin only had one less person to worry about. He only had to wait for Naru and see what would happen to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok I kno it's been awhile since I updated, but I kinda forgot I hadn't posted this chapter yet. Anyway this chapter has a lot to do with Mai and Gene, but I had to put Gene back in because I missed writing about him! But anyway my cousins r in Hershey and my sister is at Beach Jam, so its really kinda quiet at home and its driving me INSANE! Can't wait till they get back so my life can go back to normal. Although we did have Chinese food last nite (yumm)

Disclaimer: softball2240 does not own Ghost Hunt or its characters

The smile that was on Lin's face was comforting. But Mai knew it wouldn't last forever. As soon as she was out of here things would go back to normal. Or would they? She wasn't sure about that. 'The office is closed. So the only time I would get to see them would be in the hospital.' Mai slowly sunk into those thoughts. "Wait a minute….. I'M DREAMING!" Mai finally had realized that she was in her dream realm, where she would always meet Gene. "So was that smile on Lin's face fake also!" Mai was going into panic mode and hadn't noticed the figure making its way towards her.

Gene was watching the young girl start to panic. That's basically how she normally was when Gene saw her. Getting involved probably wasn't a good thing to do, but he was going to approach her anyway. He walked slowly behind Mai, and when he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey Mai. I never thought I would see you again, but I did."

When she heard those words, she stopped panicking. She only ever heard that voice from one person, the person she thought was gone and would never be able to see again. Turning around, she saw her best friend in the world, and her HUGEST crush's twin. "Gene? But how? I thought……. Why are you here!" All of these emotions running through her body was making it hard for her to form complete thoughts let alone sentences to speak. In her head, she was honestly glad to see him.

Gene just held her so she could let all her emotions out. After rubbing her back for a while, she started to cry. But Gene let her. He knew that she had gone through so much today, and needed someone to comfort her and let her cry to. Gene just wanted her to be happy, maybe that was why he was here, to be her relief from the stress she was going through about Noll and all the other things she has to deal with in her life. Soon the crying stopped, and Mai stood up. "Gene just answer me one thing. Why are you here? Why am I here!"

She didn't want to think that there was another case. That would be troublesome considering everything that has gone on over the past 24 hours and it would just bring more stress to her already stressed out mind. "No Mai there isn't another case. I think that I just came for comfort to you and other stuff. But to tell you the truth I don't know." Gene told Mai the truth. That was all he knew, but Mai seemed to always trust and understand him when he didn't know all the answers. That's what he admired about her, that she could understand people when they weren't sure. "Well, do you know about what happened?" she asked. Mai wasn't sure exactly how much of the events that had happened today Gene knew and what he didn't know.

"Mai, I know about everything that happened and I'm sorry. But it's a good thing that your ok now and don't worry about Noll, he'll be alright. It'll just take some time for him to recover." Mai wasn't exactly surprised that he knew everything because it always seemed like Gene knew about everything that happened in her life, it scared her sometimes how much he knew but knowing that Naru was going to be ok was a relief. Mai hugged Gene, and then walked out of the embrace. She was aware that she was sleeping, but it was wrong of her to think that any time she wanted to she could fall asleep and Gene would be here for her to talk to him.

"Gene, thank you for helping me, but don't you have to leave?" Mai asked. She wasn't trying to sound rude or anything, but he was supposed to have moved on right? So how long was he allowed to be here with her? She wasn't sure exactly how long she had been her, but she knew it had been awhile. It was nice to see Gene and all, but she kind of wanted to go back to the real world and see how Naru was doing. Plus she was getting hungry. 'Wonder when the last time I ate was?' she thought. The thought of food was making her mouth water and she started to lose focus. Gene noticed this, so just went over to her and whispered "I'm not sure when I have to leave, hopefully never, but you can leave from this dimension whenever you want. Whenever you need me, I'll be here waiting to see you."

When Mai heard this she stopped thinking about food and how hungry she was and stared at Gene. Never in her life had she ever had anyone say that she could always count on them, and now she did. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she quickly whipped them away. "Gene. Thank-you! No one has ever said anything like that to me. I'm going to leave, but I promise to come back soon!" as she said this, she started to fade from her dream realm. "See you Mai." Gene said, and disappeared as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok ok don't kill me! (Dodges pitchforks) I get it I haven't posted a new chapter in awhile. But I had finals to study for ok? Anyway I promise this is a long chapter as an apology. So school is almost so i can focus after the promotion ceremony on finishing this and making the ending amazing. i really have no clue how its going to end so ill just have to figure that out when i get to it. so without anymore unnecessarily rambling chapter 12 of Making Choices.

Disclaimer: softball2240 does not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters

When Mai woke up, she heard a noise. She concentrated on the sound and noticed that it was a constant beeping and was close by. As Mai sat up, she tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. As she looked around the room she noticed something was different. In the bed that used to be unoccupied, was now a figure lying down on it. She tried to focus more on the figure, to see who it was. Even though she had a pretty good idea who it was.  
Even as she tried to look, she couldn't tell from her spot on her bed. So carefully, she got out of her bed after removing some wires attached to her and tried to walk. When she first stood up, her legs felt numb and she immediately sat back down. After her legs lost the numbing feeling and felt normal again, Mai stood up and started making her way towards the other bed.  
As she got closer, she could start to get a better look at the person in the bed. When she finally made it to the bed, her suspicion had been proven correct. In the bed resting and covered in bandages was Naru. The person that she cared about most. He was injured, but living so she felt some stress removed from her.  
It was a very memorable sight. Naru peacefully sleeping, wearing something not black, and Mai next to him holding his hand. Just being able to touch him made her believe that everything was going to be ok. She then removed her hand from his and started to run her hand through his hair. She knew that if he was awake he would say something like "Who gave you permission to touch me?" Mai thought she was hearing things. She stopped moving her hand and looked down at Naru's face. As her eyes looked down she was staring into blue eyes.  
Mai was shocked at first, but then pouted. "Well its not as if I was planning for you to wake up while I was touching your hair." To her surprise, he smiled at her. She was shocked at first, but then started hugging him as she started crying. "Why would you do something like that! Get into a fight and then use your PK to get out of it?" Mai started to cry harder. "That's what I hear from Lin when I first wake up and ask where you were."  
This wasn't what Naru was expecting to happen. He thought the two of them would just get into an argument like usual, and end with Naru and a smart remark. But he was gladly wrong. He was now holding his love, while she was crying and letting her anger out. "Mai I had no choice. It was either that or joining Gene at his funeral. And not alive." What he said was true. If not for his PK, he would be dead right now and wouldn't be able to tell Mai what he really felt. But luckily for him he wasn't dead, so he could tell her how he felt for her.  
"Mai I… I love you." When Mai heard this her head immediately went up and stared at Naru. As he looked at her, he noticed that her face was turning a red color and she had tears still in her eyes. Naru knew that she was surprised and what he was going to do next would shock her more.  
Naru started to sit up with only a little bit of a hard time. As he was sitting up, Mai didn't notice. She was trying to decide whether this was a dream or not. Naru then paused a moment, trying to get used to the feeling of sitting up. Then he pulled her head down and kissed her.  
At first Mai didn't know what was happening, then she blushed, and then joined Naru in the make out session. The kiss was soft at first, but gradually it got to become more passionate. After five minutes they broke apart, breathing heavily. Mai was still blushing and if she looked closely, she could see the blush on Naru's face. "We…uh…. that was…. nice." Mai was blushing beet red. She still didn't believe that he had actually kissed her, not to mention said he LOVED her. She never thought she would hear that from Naru. She thought he liked Masako better then her. But now being next to him after kissing she knew that that was a lie, he did love her.  
"Hey Mai. How did you get over here?" Naru asked. "Huh? Oh I just unhooked the wires that were connected to me and then walked over." Mai answered. It was a simple question and really she just wanted to see Naru and didn't care what she had to do to see him. She didn't know when, but sometime when she was asleep Naru came in here. 'Sigh' "Mai you should really get hooked back up so you don't get hurt. Or have you gotten stupider since you got in here." Mai then got angry with him. "Well I am SOOO sorry that I wanted to see you after you got injured after getting into a fight!" As she said that, she stood up and went back to her bed, reconnected all the wires back onto her, and fell back asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello my readers from 2010! I really wasn't sure if I wanted to end it the way it was or add another chapter. I have finally reached the conclusion that I wanted to add more to it so I thought 'why not!' so here is a new chapter that I have been working on for a while. Hopefully this ending will please everyone. It was really interesting this story and I hope to write more about these two again soon. But let's get back to the end of Making Choices.

Disclaimer: softball2240 does not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters

After staying in the hospital for a week, Mai was able to leave along with Naru. Ugh finally we got out of that place." Mai complained as they were heading toward the van where Lin was waiting for them. She hadn't been able to do anything active or fun for the whole week in the hospital. The only entertainment was either reading, watching the crappy TV, or talking to Naru. 'Lots of fun things to do.' Mai thought. But on the occasion talking to Naru wasn't the worst thing in the world, sometimes it was nice.

"Mai watch where you step otherwise you'll have to go back into the hospital." The unemotional voice of Naru cut through Mai's thoughts. Mai stopped walking and noticed she was about to run into a lamp post that was in front of her. She blushed at thinking she was going to hurt herself right after she got out of the hospital. "Thanks." Mai muttered as she went around the pole. "Just be careful Mai, I hate seeing you get hurt." Naru said as he kissed the crown of her head. As he did this Mai's face became a beet red color. "Come on Mai, we have work to do." As Mai began to focus again, she saw that Naru was across the street already. Mai looked before running across the street and started yelling at him. "You jerk! What kind of a person leaves someone across the street without even telling them, or taking them with you?" Naru starred at her as if she was crazy and pulled her along with him. "I do. Now come on Lin's probably wondering where we are." Mai was still mad but followed Naru to the van.

It wasn't long until they came up to the black van that was their vehicle. As they got into the car, Mai pouted and sat in the car quiet. Lin looked at Naru for an explanation for her actions, but he just shrugged. Lin guessed Naru had something to do with it so he just shrugged it off and started driving. On the way over to the office, Mai began thinking about all the stuff the doctors told her she couldn't do until the end of next week.

*Flash Back*

"Now to make sure nothing happens, we want you to not do anything reckless like climbing on swivel chairs, climbing on counters, reaching for high objects, skate boarding, roller blading, biking, no yoga, sports of any kind, or anything else that requires a lot of physical activity. It could cause your stitches to come out and other problems that would just put you back into the hospital." I was listening to all the things that the doctor was telling me. It wasn't like I played sports or anything, but it meant that basically at the office I would be only doing paper work and making Naru's tea for a while. "Taniyama-san are you listening to me?" the doctor asked. His voice had taken me out of my day dream and I nodded. "Even if she wasn't listening, I'll make sure that she doesn't do anything restless while she is in my care at work." I hear Naru respond to the doctor. This made me frown and pout in my chair. There is no way that Naru could control me like that! After the doctor dismissed us, I storm out of the office and I can swear I hear Naru chuckling at my behavior.

*End of Flash Back*

It was obvious to Mai that the next week was going to be a drag. She couldn't wait until she could finally get her stitches out, but she knew that if she hurt herself, then she would definitely have to get new ones to replace the ones that popped and be able to do nothing for a longer amount of time. Stuck in her thoughts, Mai had not realized that the van had stopped moving and they had reached SPR. The sound of car doors closing notified her that they had reached their destination. Getting out of her seat, Mai got out of the car and went to go catch up with Naru and Lin.

As the three entered the building, they went up the stairs to go into the SPR office. "I'll go make tea." Mai exclaimed as she headed toward the kitchenette. The two men just went into their offices and waited for the tea that they were to receive from the spunky brunette. As Mai was waiting for the kettle to boil, she got out three cups from the cupboard and placed them on a tray she had gotten out earlier. Even from their last case, she still kept the animal cups that Ayako and she had picked out in the store. Each one she still smiled at when she took them out of the cupboard and used them in the office. It was one of the simple things that made Mai smile every day in the quiet and boring office of SPR.

The kettle started to whistle and she took the kettle off of the stove and poured the water into the cups. As she picked up the tray, she made sure to not spill the tray onto the floor. It had only been a few hours since she got out of the hospital, but she wasn't perfect with her balance yet. Heading toward Lin's office, Mai first put her cup onto her desk. Knocking first, she heard a faint "Come in" from inside the office and made her way inside.

When she entered the office she was met with Lin doing the usual. Typing away at his laptop and looking over some papers that were scatted on his desk. "Here's your tea Lin!" Mai told the silent man while placing his tea on the desk. As she turned around to leave she heard Lin say his thanks, and then exited the room. She closed the door once she fully exited the room and headed toward Naru's office. Knocking before entering, Mai brought the last cup of tea to her boss. As she placed the cup on the desk she stood silently waiting for a response. After standing for two minutes and not getting noticed, Mai huffed and walked toward the door of the room. "Mai, wait a minute." Naru had spoken to the furious girl. Turning around in a huff Mai faced her narcissist boss.

Naru stood up from behind his desk and walked up to her. As he stood in front of her, Mai's heart started beating faster. She didn't know exactly why, but it continued to beat faster until he was standing nearly three inches away from her. Getting over her flustered state, Mai spoke. "So what do you want to tell me?" She asked. Naru still was standing in the same spot, only he felt much closer to Mai. "Mai I wanted to tell you that I made a decision on something. I decided that I love you too much to leave for England. Mai, I want to stay with you."

As Naru spoke Mai became shocked. Naru had never told her like this that he loved her; in fact she never thought he would ever tell her such things. But the fact was that he did, and he wanted to stay near her. "So, you're staying in Japan?" She asked. If this was just a horrible dream, she didn't want to go back to reality. "Yes Mai that's exactly what I mean." He told her. The two were beginning to lean closer to each other. The distance between them was disappearing and soon it was gone. The two had started kissing. After five minutes the two teens separated because they ran out of breath. "So Mai, will you be my girlfriend?" Naru asked. Hearing this shocked Mai terrible. Never had she thought that the person she loved so much would ask her to be their girlfriend let alone love her back. "Hai." Mai answered back to Naru. Naru smiled at her response and pulled her back into another kiss.

In the other room, Lin overheard the two lovebird's conversation. Smiling, Lin had picked up the phone in order to call Luella. He figured she would like to know the reason her son wouldn't be coming back to England in the next two weeks. But he figured she wouldn't mind, after all her son had found love.


End file.
